


Not Surprising

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: If Gems Had Periods [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Medical Procedures, Menstruation, Periods, Random & Short, Secrets, Squick, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: White shares a personal secret with her fellow Diamonds.(HAS BEEN REWRITTEN)





	Not Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> It sure would be in-character for White at least.

Inside White's bedroom, she had invited Blue and Yellow over for a private chat.

"You two have wondered why, unlike everyone else, I never have periods anymore?" she asked them.

"Er, yes..." they replied.

After pausing, White confessed. "Well, many thousands of years ago... I underwent a specialized procedure referred to as 'vaginal hysterectomy'."

"...You WHAT?!" yelled Blue.

White nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I indeed had my uterus removed permanently."

Yellow tried to not let her queasiness show on her face. "Well, considering how you were so desperate to keep your perfection mask on, that's sure not surprising at all..."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Shit, I realized that this was inaccurate following a Google search about the procedure of tying tubes AFTER publishing the story... Next time, I do thorough medical research BEFORE writing lol
> 
> EDIT 2: There, THIS is what I was looking for!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
